


Quick!Finish it up

by Kitakits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dumbasses, KUROO IS THE SMART YET DUMB, M/M, god help them, these FUCKING dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: kuroo is dumb, forgot to do the homeworkyaku diverts the teachers attention
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 62





	Quick!Finish it up

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY UH TY MOE FOR HELPING WITH BETA AND IDEAS ILY TYSM  
> uwu / <3
> 
> please @ me on twitter ,@kitakits5  
> pwease

Yaku sighs for what seems like the tenth time.

Despite kuroo seeming like a decent student, times like this reminds him how much of an idiot he is. His boyfriend forgot to do his english literature homework ,and if Yaku can do it there is no way in hell that kuroo couldn’t finish it.

Yaku expresses his anger again as kuroo is furiously scribbling down whatever it is that he needs to be writing and then.

The bell rings, everyone is coming in sitting down and waiting for the teacher to come in and in a moment of quick thinking with the one brain cell he has working right now, he decides he is going to distract the teacher with lev-level questions.

He passed kuroo who was writing so fast it looked worrying,   
“Im gonna do something stupid, im gonna distract kamae sensei”

Their classmates looked at him in confusion as he stepped out the door   
“You better thank me later, rooster-head”

Kuroo barely looked at his boyfriend leaving the class, still writing furiously.

Yaku walked and a couple steps away was their teacher,  
“Sensei! I have a questions about the homework” 

“It can wait until during or after class, yaku-kun”

“But sir this is important !”

A sign before he answered   
“What is this question then?”

Morisuke blanked as his brain cell rebooted, but he remained quiet , insistent on wasting as much time as possible or at least two minutes while kuroo violently speed through his work.

“What IS your question, yaku-kun”

Yaku fumbled for an answer   
“Uhm.. well.. I didn’t really understand what we had to do for the latest question you assigned us?” he already knew what they had to do , just explain a couple of things here and there

Kamae sensei stared at him unimpressed and proceeded to explain the whole question in memorised detail and when he finished he fixed yaku with a disappointed glare.

“I hope that helps,yaku-kun”

“Y-yep ! it sure does !”

Kamae sensei nods silently and starts walking to the classroom ,and as yaku’s brain cell finally successfully reboots and practically runs back into class, kuroo seemingly finished with the homework and sitting as though he hadn’t been writing violently a few seconds ago. Yaku rushes to sit in his sit ,in the second row.

Kamae sensei comes in and then starts the lesson

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch yaku can freely laugh at his boyfriend’s misery,how kamae sensei had called him after class to ask him about what in the seven layers of hell did he write. Yaku snickered as he munched the yakisoba bun.

“You’re pretty dumb for someone who says they’re smart”

“And yet you still love me for it”

Yaku snorted,

“Yeah, i do love your stupid head”

.  
.  
,  
Meanwhile kai was questioning if he needed a therapist or not.


End file.
